Delta New Its A New You
by THE wateralchemist001
Summary: While Fighting Eggman, he releases his new plan and escapes. A bright light takes over everything. The next thing, is that Sonic and the others are Human? Now they must find Eggman and stop him, but what is Sonic going to do about his growing feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The plane flew over a large guarded castle. The plane was being driven Tails. When Tails got just over the drop off point, he shouted to the other passengers. "Eggman's base is just below us."

"Nice going Tails." Sonic said from behind Tails. Sonic turned to face Knuckles, who was also in the back, "Ready Knuckles?"

"As Ready As I ever will be." Knuckles opened his eyes and looked down over the side with Sonic. He turned towards Tails, "Tails we will meet you inside once you land the X- Tornado."

"Roger that Knuckles. Your parachutes are at the bottom of your seats." Both Sonic and Knuckles found their parachutes and firmly put them on.

"Alright Tails, we're off. See you inside." Sonic jumped. "Whoa-woooo!" This was the sort of thing Sonic lived for, excitement. After all you only live once.

"Can't that guy just cool it for a sec? Well Tails, later." Knuckles joined after Sonic and took a leap. It was seconds later, both were landing right on the outside of the castle. When Knuckles landed, Sonic was just coming around.

"There is no way in. Eggman's base is completely closed off." Knuckles looked around, and then gave an evil smirk.

"Well if there is no way in, then we will just have to make our own entrance." Knuckles walked over to touch the stone wall. "This will do just nicely." He pulled his hand back and shouted. Knuckles punched through the wall making a huge hole in the wall. He smiled at the work he had done.

"Awesome work Knuckles." Sonic gave him a pat on the back. At that moment a loud alarm went off. It was then, that Eggman's robot guards came out and all turned their focus on to the two new comers. "Well it looks like they know we're here. We better hurry. Knuckles you take care of all these guys and I'll handle Eggman. " Sonic took off running inside, Running past any robot guards that came across his path.

"Hey Sonic, just don't leave me here." Knuckles took off after him, but the robots blocked his path. Giving out a growl in anger for being left behind, he turned to let his anger out on the robots. "Fine, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you will get." Knuckles punched the closest robot to him. "When I catch up to Sonic, he's going to pay for this."

Sonic was making his way through the castle looking for Eggman. Why a man needed a base this big, he would never know. Eggman had taken control of all the TV stations, and threaten that he would destroy the world if Sonic and friends didn't show up within 3 days. So Sonic came to stop Eggman and his plans. It was be a major drag if the world was destroyed. It took 2 days just to find out where Eggman was hiding and what his plans were. He had to get to Eggman as fast as he could before it was too late. He was destroying any robots that got in his way. Sonic just kept following the main hallway until he found the main control room. "Finally. Found you Eggman. " Sonic opened the door but what he found, was something he wasn't expecting at all. "Shadow?" Shadow was standing there and he looked to be stuck in some sticky like glue, while Eggman in his Robot took aim at Shadow with a missile.

Eggman smiled, "Looks like this is Good-Bye Shadow."

"Eggman you will pay this time." Shadow stood before Eggman, ready to take him down. Eggman was in a Robot machine that he was able to control.

"Is that so, Shadow? Is this how you repay me for reawaking you? You betray me?" Eggman took control of his robot, making it take a step forward towards Shadow. Shadow clutched his fist together.

"BETRAY? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BETRAYED ME!" Shadow took a step forward towards Eggman. "And now you're going to pay." Eggman just laughed and launch a missile at Shadow, who just dodged it by jumping over it.

"We'll see about that. " Eggman fired a machine gun at Shadow. But Shadow was too fast, running and dodging bullets. Shadow stopped running when he realized Eggman ran out of bullets to fire. Shadow then Jumped and made his move to attack. Shadow got close to Eggman and before Eggman could make his move to block, Shadow kicked hard enough to break the robot's arm off. Shadow backed away, thinking and preparing his next move when it was then that Eggman started to laugh. "So you think you have won Shadow? You forget I was expecting another fast hedgehog." It was then that the floor underneath Shadow's feet got sticky, and he couldn't move.

"What's this?" Shadow tried to jump away but no matter what he did, he couldn't break free. Eggman's laugh echoed the room.

"Did you think I was just letting you dodged my bullets so easily? I was lending you to that spot. It was a trap for Sonic but it doesn't hurt trying to see if it works." Eggman then took aim at Shadow with his missile. Eggman smiled, "Looks like this is Good-Bye Shadow."

Eggman fired the missile. "Not so fast Eggman!" Sonic came rushing in, and kicked the missile so it went off course and fired just in front of Shadow, Blowing up the floor and sending him flying. Luckily, Shadow caught himself and landed on his feet. "Are you alright Shadow?" Sonic ran to Shadow's side. Shadow gave him a nod.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic." Shadow then turned to Eggman. "But this is my fight." Sonic Sighed.

"No need to be a tough guy. Besides Eggman challenged us to a fight, and there was no way I was backing down." Sonic took a fighting position.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." Shadow joined him and faced Eggman. Sonic smiled.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, now to take care of Eggman." Sonic then ran to attack Eggman's machine, Shadow followed. They were able to knock Eggman off balance. "Take that Eggman." Sonic was proud of himself. Eggman gave out a growl. Before aiming his lasers at the hedgehogs and firing. The two of them couldn't get close as long as Eggman was firing his lasers keeping them at a distance. Sonic was trying to think of a way to get close to Eggman when the door came flying towards Eggman knocking him off balance once again.

"Did we miss much?" Knuckles stepped out of the smoke, with Tails following right behind him. "I came across Tails on the way here. So I brought him along."

Sonic gave Knuckles a thumb up. "Perfect timing Knuckles!" At that moment Eggman was able to get his machine up from the floor. He started at the new guests to the room, he growled while starting to turn red. Eggman was angry that extra guests showed up unexpectedly, but he laughed it off.

"Well I'm glad you could show up for the party Knuckles, Tails. Now I can deal with all of you at the same time. There was a reason why I wanted you all here." Eggman turned to the big screen behind him. "Computer, activate Plan Alpha RPH." The computer then came on.

"Activating Plan Delta, in 20 seconds. " Eggman smile meant that whatever Plan Delta was, it wasn't good.

"20… 19… 18..." The computer was starting its countdown as the numbers displayed on the screen. Sonic ran besides Tails to give him the run by of the plan.

"Tails, Shadow and I will keep Eggman Busy while you try deactivating the system before it is too late. We don't know what that thing will do if it's activated." Tails nodded at Sonic. "Knuckles," Sonic waited till Knuckles faced their direction. "You cover Tails while he's doing his thing."

Knuckles nodded, "Alright. Let's go Tails."

"Okay." Tails and Knuckles took off to try to stop the countdown.

"Oh No you don't." Eggman fired a laser towards Tail's direction to try to stop him. But knuckles punch the floor sending pieces in the air to block Eggman's attack, before Eggman could fire again, Sonic Head-butt Eggman's machine.

"You're fighting me Egg-Head." Sonic faced Eggman in triumph. Then a black and Red ball also Butted Eggman's machine, knocking it down.

"And me." Shadow appeared alongside Sonic. Sonic gave Shadow a huge grin along with a thumb up.

"Alright, Shadow nice work. Now to take care of Eggman once and for all." Shadow gave his nod meaning let's do this. With both Shadow and Sonic working together they tag team Eggman, hitting him in their ball form repeatedly till Eggman's robot was covered in dents and was missing not just one arm, but two. It looked like they were winning until they heard the computer still on its countdown.

"3…2 … 1…" Laughing Eggman hit his escape button on his robot which turned the cockpit's seat to an escape pod.

"Good-Bye Sonic. You better hope we don't meet a next time, for you won't be as luckily." With that Eggman flew up straight into the roof of his own base and was gone within a second.

Sonic barely had time to look at Tails when he heard Tails screaming at him. "Sonic, I couldn't deactivate it in time. It's going to blow!" At that moment the screen read "ACTIVATING".

Sonic shouted to the others. "We have to get out of here." But it was too late, within that very second the machine went off and a bright light filled the room engulfing everybody. Sonic realized he had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 2)

Sonic laid there on the cold floor unconscious. He was starting to come out of his unconscious state, when he felt someone nudging him awake calling his name. The voice calling his name kept getting louder till Sonic realized it was Shadow's voice calling his name. "Sonic wake up, we need to find the others and know what has happened to us." Sonic barely was conscious when he noticed the pain that covered his body. But the heaviest pain was in his head. Sonic was focusing on the pain till he realized what Shadow had said.

"What do you mean, what has happened to us?" Sonic opened his eyes to look at Shadow but what he saw wasn't a black and red Hedgehog. It was a human standing there with his back faced towards Sonic. A human with Black Hair with red highlights in his hair, with tanned skin and he was naked! Sonic blushed and looked down. It was then that he noticed that the human just had shoes on. Black, white and Red shoes like the ones that Shadow wears.

"Are you fully conscious now?" It was Shadow's voice but it was coming from the naked human standing there. When the human turned around, Sonic noticed it was the same eyes as Shadow.

"Shadow… is that really you?" Sonic couldn't believe it. It was Shadow standing there, but he was human. Sonic stood to stand eye level with Shadow. Shadow just turned away.

"Before you start judging me, why don't you take a good look at yourself." Sonic was confused by his words till he looked down at himself and realized that he was human as well along with something else.

"AHH, why the heck am I NAKED?" Sonic couldn't believe he was human or the fact that he was wearing nothing but shoes. He squat down to cover himself from Shadow. Shadow turned to face him with an angry face.

"Of all the things you notice or comment on, isn't the fact that your human but the fact that you're NAKED!" Sonic started to blush.

"Well can you blame me?" Shadow sighed.

"No, but it wouldn't come to a surprise. After all we were naked as hedgehogs."

"But that's different. As hedgehogs we didn't need clothes." Sonic stood to shout at Shadow. Shadow turned the other way.

"Either way we can guess this is a result of Eggman plan and that bright light we saw." Shadow stared beyond distance looking as if he was searching for something.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic looked out to where Shadow was staring. Maybe there was something there, he thought.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something. But we have to go search for Eggman. I want to know what he did to us and what the point of turning us human was." It was then when Shadow had a sudden thought and a look of horror went across his face.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Shadow worrying, was making Sonic nervous. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Hold a second, just let me make sure." Shadow looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "I'm going to check around the area to make sure it's clear." Before Sonic could say another word, Shadow was gone. He was back in a minute. But he looked much more relieved.

"What did you find Shadow?" Shadow took a breath of relief.

"Nothing, but I was worried that when we were turned human our … talents were gone."

"Our Talents, you mean like our ability to run at hyper speeds?" Suddenly Sonic was very worried himself. He wanted to make sure he still had his speed. Sonic spotted a huge rock about 200 feet away. He set out to run to the rock and back. He took a breath and ran as fast as he could. When he came back within a matter of seconds he realized he still had his speed. He was relieved. No wonder Shadow did the same and wanted to make sure. He didn't blame him. After all his Speed was his freedom. Nobody could outrun him, well nobody expect Shadow. But it was an even draw when it came to Shadow. But Sonic didn't mind Shadow too much.

"Well I'm glad that we still have our speeds, but we should get to the matter at hand, like looking for Eggman." Sonic knew Shadow was right but there was something he was forgetting in all this excitement. ..

"Wait Shadow, I have to look for my friends, Tails and Knuckles. They were in the blast with us." Shadow looked to be getting impatient.

"Fine but we need to find Eggman as fast as we can; I am going to make him pay. I swore it. Besides there might be other side effects to what Eggman did besides turning us human. " Sonic knew he was right but still his friends came first.

"Alright, but how will we know it's them. I mean I didn't even know it was you at first. How did you even know it was me, in the first place?" Shadow just chuckled a bit.

"It was easy." Shadow walked up to Sonic, moving his hand towards Sonic's face. Sonic couldn't help but to blush. Shadow has never been this close to him. What made it worse was that he couldn't tell if it was his face heating up or Shadow's warm breath on his face. Finally Shadow took hold of a piece of Sonic's hair. "It was your blue hair."

"Huh?" Sonic was confused. "What?"

"I doubt if any real humans have blue hair, and even if they had colored it blue, I doubt there would be any normal humans out here." Shadow stepped away, letting go of Sonic's hair. "But either way we should start searching for your friends since you want to make sure if they're okay, along with finding Eggman." Shadow was right. Sonic knew that without him saying it.

"You're right Shadow. Let's go look. I don't know if what happened to us has happened to my friends. But if we find Tails, he can help us look for Eggman." Shadow nodded. Both of the two Boys went off to start their search.

Tails followed behind Knuckles, while they were looking for Sonic. He just couldn't believe what had happened to the two of them. They were human. It was so cool, because now they could totally fit in with everybody else on this Earth. He could even go out to eat with Chris without people thinking he was a pet or a stuff animal they could play with. But if anything he thought he was pretty cute for a human. He was a head shorter then Knuckles, but he had short blonde hair with blue eyes like the sky, While Knuckles had red long hair with two green clips in front that matched his forest green eyes. He was getting too excited that he nearly forgot that it was due to Eggman's plan that they were this way, meaning that it couldn't have been good. Luckily, he was able to mess with the programing a bit so he was able to lessen the results. Tails theory was that the machine was meant to turn them completely human but thanks to the meddling he did, they were still able to keep their talents. Expect flying, Couldn't fly without his tails, but he still had his intellects. And Knuckles was still able to toss boulders around like nothing, and punch though walls and rubble. It was a good thing that Knuckles was with him when the blast went off, he wasn't far when they awoke. "Knuckles, do you think we are close to finding Sonic?" Granted, even if being human would be an awesome thing, the fact reminds that it was Eggman's doing so it can't be good in the long enough. And they had to figure out what was Eggman's plan. Tails was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice when Knuckles had stopped, till he bumped into him.

"I don't know. Odds are that he and Shadow got out of there safely. But as for where they are, I have no clue. We just have to keep looking and hopefully we'll run into them." Knuckles then spotted something and started to head towards it. "Tails… this way, hurry." Knuckles took off in a light pace towards a bunch of rubble. There were machinery items underneath a huge mess of rubble. Knuckles started to lift heavy pieces and tossing them aside to reveal the machinery. Tail's face lit up right away when he noticed the radio. It was broken but Tails could easy enough fix it, no problem.

"We can use this to contract Chris for help." Tails started to get to work on the radio so he could signal Chris to bring the X- Tornado to come get them and help look for Sonic, and maybe bring some clothes. The one thing about being human that stink, was that they had no fur and it was a cold night.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 3)

An hour had almost past and there been no sign of either Tails or Knuckles. Sonic was about to go crazy from worrying, when he heard a plane flying over. He looked up to find the X- Tornado.

"Hey look Shadow, it's the Tornado." Shadow stopped walking and looked up. "Hey guys we're down here!" Shadow and Sonic moved out of the way so that the Tornado could land.

"Sonic we found you." It was Tails driving the Tornado, but Sonic found that he too was human along with what he assumed to be Knuckles riding in the back with Chris. But unlike him and Shadow they had clothes on. Luckily Shadow found some rags they were able to use to cover themselves up. Tails wore a white shirt with a yellow short-sleeve jacket with some light brown shorts and a pair of brown goggles placed on top of his blonde head. Knuckles on the other hand wore a red and white long sleeve shirt, with evergreen cargo pants. He still wore his normal shoes and his gloves with the known silver spikes on them.

"I'm glad that the two of you are okay." Knuckles jumped out of the plane. Chris jumped out next and handed a bag to Sonic and Shadow each.

"Here guys. Tails told me what happened and I thought that you guys could use these."

"What are these?" Sonic took a look inside.

"Clothes, of course." Chris gave him a smile. Sonic gave him a big smile.

"Thanks Chris. You're a life saver."

"No problem Sonic, what are friends for?" Chris laughed. 5 minutes later, both Sonic and Shadow were dressed and ready to go. Shadow wore his shoes of course, with a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with a black biker jacket with red stripes on each arm sleeve. He also had a black belt that was loose on his hips with black biker fingerless gloves. Sonic wore faded blue jeans with a light blue t-shirt with a white and dark blue hoodie to match the color of his hair, along with his normal shoes as well.

"Wow Chris. These match us perfectly. Thanks again pal." Chris smiled again at the comment. He loved helping his friends whenever he could. Sonic then turned serious. "We need to find Eggman and find out what was the extent of his plans." It was something they all knew had to be done.

"Well guys, then let's get going." Chris started to walk back to the Tornado. "There's no point standing around here when it's clear that Eggman is no longer here. We should go back to my place and start the search from there." Everybody nodded.

"I'm going too." Shadow had pitched in. Everyone turned to face Shadow. "Eggman is out there and I have unfinished business with him. If you're going to look for him then I'm coming too."

"That's okay with me." Sonic shrugged. He didn't mind Shadow. "It will be good to have you on board with us." Sonic smiled at Shadow. Shadow nodded at Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic. I'll meet you at Chris' place then." Shadow was about to take off before stopped and turning to Chris. "Thank you for the clothes too, Chris." With that Shadow takes off running. Sonic waited watching Shadow leave till he couldn't see him anymore and once he was gone he turned to face everybody.

"Alright Let's go! I'll meet you guys at the Chris' place." Sonic waved his friends good-bye and took off running. Sonic knew that he would have to find Eggman and this time he couldn't fail.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 4)

It wasn't long before Sonic was able to catch up with Shadow. "Hey Shadow." Shadow noticed that Sonic had caught up with him and decided to speed up a little. "What?" Sonic kept his pace even with Shadow. It looked like Sonic was in the lead until Shadow Ran out in front of him, with a smirk on his face as he passed by Sonic.

"If it's a race he wants then I'm not letting him win that easily" Sonic was about to take the lead back when he noticed that Shadow had stop midpoint. _Why'd he stop?_ Sonic didn't know what was going on but he tried to slow down but before he could fully stop, he tripped on a rock! "WATCH OUT!" Sonic was sent flying midair towards Shadow. But Shadow turned around just in time to for Sonic to come crashing into him. Both went flying into what it seemed like a hot spring. SPLASH!

Sonic came broke though the surface, coughing. When he finally opened his eyes to look around he saw Shadow stepping out of the spring, dripping wet. Shadow turned around and gave Sonic a hard stare.

"Idiot, what do you think you were doing?" Sonic just blushed, it's not like he meant for it to happen.

"Sorry. It was an accident. Besides you were the one who stopped so suddenly." Shadow continued to stare. Shadow sighed and looked away.

"You saw me stop, didn't you?" Sonic knew he was right, but it wasn't like he knew why. But it wasn't his fault either, if it wasn't for the rock he would have been able to stop in time. But the look that Shadow gave him, still said that he blamed Sonic for falling into the spring. Sonic just looked down at water.

"Yes." Shadow just looked away and started to take off his jacket and shirt, he hung them on a nearby branch.

"Well whatever. Get out of there before you catch a cold and your friends decide to blame me or something." Shadow walked to the edge of the spring and extent his hand out to Sonic. Sonic took his hand and smiled.

"It's a hot spring how can I catch a cold?" Shadow's mouth twitched at Sonic's remark but he tried to keep it hidden.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get out." Shadow helped Sonic out of the hot spring and walked over to the branch where he hung his jacket and shirt. He started to remove his socks and jeans. Sonic looked to see Shadow undressing and couldn't help to feel the heat rising to his face.

"What are you doing?" Shadow gave him a DUH look.

"I'm giving my clothes a chance to dry. It would be a pity if they got ruin after I just got them." Shadow gave Sonic a look over. "You should probably give your clothes a chance to dry as well." Sonic looked down at himself and took notice that he too was wet. At that moment Sonic sneezed.

"I guess your right about that." Sonic walked over to another branch on the same tree started to take off his hoodie, but he then he looked over to Shadow standing there with his back facing Sonic. Sonic just stared at it, there was something about his bare back that had Sonic memorized. Shadow turned back around and was about to take off his Black boxers when he saw Sonic staring at him. Sonic jumped a little and got embarrassed when he saw the confused look on Shadow's face. Sonic went back to undressing. He noticed the wristwatch he had on, _that's right_. Tails gave it to him in case they needed to communicate to each other while inside of Eggman's base. In truth he had forgotten he had it completely. Sonic was staring at it till he heard Shadow speak.

"It's going to take some time for our clothes to dry, might as well enjoy the hot spring." Shadow had already hung his boxers and was walking over to the edge of the small spring. Sonic took off his watch and put it with the rest of his clothes. He followed Shadow's lead and walked over to the hot spring. Shadow stepped into the hot spring slowly until he was fully in. Sonic joined in right after him. It was a peaceful night with not a cloud in the sky. Sonic looked up and took a deep breath in.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Shadow gave Sonic one of his famous smiles. Shadow looked up at the sky. Sonic stretched out his arms so he could fully enjoy the hot spring.

"Yeah it is." Sonic looked at Shadow, who had his arms crossed. He looked so peaceful that it looked like he was sleeping. _Is he sleeping?_ Sonic continue to stare at Shadow till he felt something jump on his hand. It shocked Sonic that he jumped away from whatever it was. He threw his arms up and he bumped into Shadow's chest. He looked up at Shadow's face, which had the biggest grin he ever saw.

"Now don't tell me that the great Sonic is afraid of a grasshopper."

"Huh?" Sonic looked at what had jumped on his hand and sure enough it was a small green grasshopper at the edge of the hot spring. Sonic felt his face warming up and he was sure it wasn't because of the hot spring. He turned to face Shadow. "I wasn't afraid. I wasn't paying attention, it just surprised me is all!" Shadow laughed under his breath.

"And what was it that you were paying attention to that you didn't see the grasshopper?" Sonic stopped at his words; it wasn't like he could tell Shadow that he was staring at him. Sonic looked down not sure of what to say.

"Well…" Sonic felt Shadow putting his arms around him. He pulled Sonic to the edge of the spring and hugged Sonic to his chest.

"Tell you what I'm going to do, since I'm such a nice guy. I'm going to hold on to you in case that big bad grasshopper comes back." _What?_ Sonic thought to himself. He wasn't scared of a grasshopper but for some reason he couldn't say anything while Shadow was holding him. He just kept noticing how fast his heart was beating. He was about to tell Shadow to let him go when he heard Shadow's breathing. It was deeper. _He fell asleep? _Sonic sighed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to himself. He looked around the area without moving his head to much; he didn't want to wake Shadow up. It was quiet. Sonic laid back into Shadow's chest which he noticed that he had a better built. Sonic wondered why that was; it's not like they were that much different. Both of them were runners. Sonic took a deep breath and gaze up at Shadow's face. Maybe it was just because it was Shadow. Sonic moved so his face was even with Shadow's. He stared at Shadow. Sonic still felt Shadow's arms wrapped around him. He moved a piece of hair away from Shadow's face. It was then that Shadow's lips caught his attention. The sight of his lips made his heart race. Sonic realized something; Shadow was always there for him. He always helped Sonic and his friends and Shadow never once asked for anything in return. Sonic looked at Shadow's face. _He's still asleep._ Sonic placed his lips overs Shadow, intending to give him a quick kiss. It was then that he felt Shadow's arms tightening around him. Sonic tried to pull away in shock. But Shadow held him there and deepened the kiss. Sonic struggled only for a second till he gave in to Shadow. Shadow broke the kiss and moved to Sonic's collarbone. Sonic couldn't help moaning. It was too much to bear; it was more than he had ever felt before.

"Shadow, I…" Sonic couldn't even finish his sentence, when Shadow started to nibble at his ears. Sonic was getting into the moment when Shadow suddenly lifted Sonic onto his lap and started to kiss his chest. Sonic was sock to feel something hard in between his legs, it was Shadow he realized. Shadow looked up into his eyes as if he knew what he was thinking. Sonic gulped while looking down at Shadow and felt the heat in his cheeks. But the moonlight looked perfect on Shadow's face. Shadow then took hold of Sonic's member as he realized, he too was hard. Shadow then pulled down Sonic so he could whisper in his ear.

"Take a hold of mine as well." He looked at Sonic for an answer. Sonic gulped again but did as he was told. Shadow smirked, as he stroked Sonic. Sonic sucked his breath in. _It feels so… good._ He though. Shadow continued to stroke Sonic. "Now move your hand." Sonic shook his head. He couldn't while Shadow was playing with him.

"Shadow I can't…" Shadow whisper again in his ear.

"Do it, or I'll stop." It was then that Sonic looked at Shadow's face. He was serious. Sonic closed his eyes and nodded. He moved his hand so he was stroking Shadow. Sonic opened his eyes and saw the look that Shadow made. Right when Sonic felt like he was given some small power over Shadow, Shadow strokes got faster. Sonic couldn't continue his stroking, he was close to climaxing. Shadow moved his other hand to place on Sonic's rear. He then used his index finger to slightly penetrate Sonic's rear end. It was enough to make Sonic go over the edge. As Sonic released he opened his mouth to let out a scream, Shadow covered his lips with a hard kiss. When he was done, Sonic was breathing heavy. Sonic was still recovering when he felt Shadow moving him till he felt something hard at the entrance of his still throbbing hole. Sonic recover fast when he realized it was Shadow. He looked down at Shadow's face and saw his eyes darken with desire. Sonic felt like he should say no, but looking at Shadow's face, he just couldn't say the words. Sonic reached down and put his arms around Shadow's neck. He placed his lips over Shadow's and Shadow deepened the kiss between the two. Sonic felt the slight pain where Shadow was starting to enter his body, but before Shadow could even get an inch in, Tails spoke though the wristwatch that they were using as a communicator.

"Sonic? Where are you? Everybody is here waiting for you and Shadow. Sonic do you read me?" Sonic pulled off from Shadow in a heartbeat. He got out of the spring and ran to the watch.

"Yeah Tails, I do." Sonic could feel his cheeks heat and sure as he felt the stare that Shadow must be given him from behind his back.

"Where are you? You and Shadow are the only ones that aren't here." Sonic couldn't really come up with an excuse.

"Sorry. We got sidetracked. We're on our way now."

"Oh it's okay. We were just getting worried here." Tails sounded cheerful as usually meaning he wasn't angry about them being the last ones. "Alright, we'll see you when you get here, Tails, over and out." Sonic breath in relief, Sonic quickly moved to where his clothes were dying. He started to get dress when he turned towards Shadow who was still in the hot Spring.

"Ummm Shadow, Are you going to get dress." Shadow had his back faced towards Sonic. He waved his hand in the air.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up to you guys later." Sonic was a bit disappointed.

"Okay." Sonic quickly finished getting dress. Before taking off he faced Shadow. "I'm Sorry." Sonic took off. Shadow watched as Sonic left then sighed. Shadow moved his hand out of the water and stared at it. He laid his forehead on the palm of his hand.

"Shit." Shadow's voice echo in the quietness of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 5)

Sonic arrived at the mansion 5 minutes after leaving Shadow. Sonic was happy to have a few minutes alone, after what happen with Shadow, he needed time to think. He still couldn't understand why he let himself get carried away back there. It wasn't like him. Despite what everyone thinks, Sonic had always been careful with the choices he made since most of the time, they just didn't affect him but everyone around him. Sonic sighed, there was no point in looking back now. He would just have to act like nothing happen. Sonic walked in to find the gang talking. "So it would seem that thanks to Eggman..." Sonic coughed letting everyone know he was there, everyone turned towards Sonic's direction. Chris smiled and walked over to Sonic, hugging him.

"Sonic, I'm glad you're here." Sonic hugged Chris back. That hug was what Sonic needed. Chris pulled away still smiling.

"It's good to see everyone here." Sonic was smiling himself. Chris was one of his closest friends. He would do anything for him, and he knew Chris felt the same way. Sonic looked around to see everyone really was there, everyone expect for Shadow. As if Chris could read him mind, a confused look came over Chris' face.

"Where's Shadow? Wasn't he with you?" Chris looked around. At the mention of Shadow's name, Sonic felt his heartbeat speed up a little. Sonic turned away.

"We ran into some trouble." Sonic hoped that was enough; there was no way he was going go into detail about what happened.

"What kind of –"Chris was interrupted by Shadow, who was just walking into the room.

"It wasn't anything that we couldn't take care of, Chris." Shadow came in and stood a few feet away from Sonic. It was only a few feet but Sonic felt the pressure as if Shadow was standing right on top of him.

"Yeah what Shadow said." Sonic couldn't look at Shadow after what happen. Luckily it seemed that none of the others notice. It was quiet until Tails spoke up.

"Well we're glad that you guys are okay." Tails really did mean it. Sonic smiled. Tails was another friend that Sonic could never be without.

"Thanks Tails." Sonic knew that he could always count on Tails. Knuckles stepped between the two of them.

"We're all happy that both Sonic and Shadow are okay, but right now we need to figure out what Eggman did" Knuckles pointed to himself to show off Eggman's handy work. "And if there are any side effects." Knuckles gave a look towards Tails as if he was waiting for an explanation. Tails nodded his head.

"He's right." Tails walked to the front of everyone so it would be easier to face everyone at the same time. "It would seem that the plan that Eggman had for us, was for us to be turn completely human." Tails waited till someone spoke up, and it was Knuckles that took that challenge.

"What do you mean completely human? Aren't we already human?" Knuckles stood with his arms crossed, facing Tails. Tails shook his head.

"Not quite, as we already know we still have our powers or most of them." Tails looked down. Everybody grew quiet; they all knew that without Tails' Tails he couldn't fly. The room was filled with an awkward silence. Tails snapped out of his daze and looked up. He cleared his throat to continue with the lesson. "Anyway, thanks to the meddling that I did with the machine it seems that the effect wasn't as bad as it could have been. Our forms just changed." Now it was Sonic's turn to talk.

"So that's why Shadow and I still have our speed." Tails nodded.

"And why Knuckles still has his strength." Knuckles flexed to show off his strength. _I'm glad that I still have my speed, and Shadow does too._ Sonic thought to himself. Sonic turned to look at Shadow. Shadow was standing with no real emotion on his face. Sonic turned away; he didn't need to start feeling the heat on his face while everyone was there in the room.

"So now what?" Shadow caught everyone's attention. Shadow had a point. Right now, Sonic had to keep it together; If Shadow could, than so could he. Sonic pushed his feelings away and spoke up.

"What we need to do right now, is to find out what Eggman's planning." Knuckles nodded to agree.

"He's right. We need to find out why was it so important for Eggman that he had to turn us humans so we couldn't interfere with his big plan." Right on cue, Tails spoke up.

"I'll get right on it. I'll look around and search for any Eggman activity." Tails turned to Chris. "Chris will you help me till your grandfather comes back from vacation?" Chris smiled and gave Tails a thumb up.

"Sure, you don't even have to ask. I'll do what I can." Tails smiled back. Chris faced the other guys.

"We'll be in the lab, if you guys need us." Sonic gave Chris a thumbs up of his own.

"We'll be fine Chris. Don't worry about us." Chris smiled, and both Tails and Chris walked off to the lab. Knuckles waited till the two were out of the room.

"That leaves the three of us." Knuckles faced the two hedgehogs, and walked over to the exit.

"I'll go look around on my own, and try to dig up what I can with my old connections. Sonic, why don't you and Shadow go look together; since the two of you are the only ones that are able to keep up with each other." Without waiting for a response Knuckles left. Sonic just stared at the door, couldn't Knuckles just wait. Sonic sighed; it was like Knuckles to just leave. Sonic was wondering what to do next when he felt the pressure of someone staring at his back side. It was then that he realized he was left alone with Shadow in the room.

"Oh man." Sonic said to himself. There was no way around this, Sonic thought to himself. He might as well get it over with. He took a deep breath in and turned to face Shadow, who was standing right in front of him, Sonic realized. Sonic automating took a step back. "Uh Shadow, what are you doing?" It was bad enough that he were left alone together, but for Shadow to be this close to him. It was pure hell; he didn't think it could get worse than this. It was then that Shadow wrapped his arm around Sonic pulling him closer. Oh Great, Sonic thought to himself. He was wrong. Shadow bent down to whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Are you afraid that there is going to be a repeat of what happen earlier at the hot spring?" Sonic gulped. That was what he was afraid of, but it wasn't like he was going to let Shadow know that. Sonic tried pushing Shadow away.

"Of Course not, why would I be?" Shadow's hold on Sonic just tightened.

"Is that so?" Shadow bent his head down letting his lips hover over Sonic's. Sonic felt the heat in his cheeks. _Was Shadow going to kiss him again?_ He could feel Shadow's breath on his lips, without realizing Sonic started to close his eyes as if he was going to accept the kiss. Shadow stood there holding Sonic in his arms. Sonic thought that Shadow was going to kiss him, when Shadow pulled away. Sonic was left standing there feeling the lack of heat that was there only seconds ago. Shadow walked a few feet away from Sonic and cleared his throat. "We should start looking for Eggman." Sonic felt a sense of disappointment. He knew Shadow had a point, but still. Sonic stepped back as he hugged himself, trying to replace the warmth he felt only a second ago.

"Yeah, you're right." Shadow waiting for Sonic to lend the way out. Sonic sighed. "Alright let's get going." Sonic walked past Shadow without giving him a look. He knew that he shouldn't get involved with Shadow, but he couldn't deny that there was something there, that he felt something. As they stepped outside, Sonic thought the breeze felt good on his face. He only took a minute to let everything in, and then he did what he does best. Sonic took off in high speed run. Sonic could feel Shadow right behind him, there was only one person in the world who could keep up with Sonic and he knew that person was Shadow, no one else could understand the feeling or the freedom that he felt. Maybe that was the reason as to why he felt a connection to Shadow. Sonic realized he was smiling. Shadow ran right next to Sonic. Sonic spoke to Shadow. "Where shall we look first?"

"Let's look to the Northeast Mountains; Eggman has a secret base there." Sonic nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Both took off that they left a sonic boom in their tracks.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 6)

"It looks like it has been abandon." Sonic looked around hoping that he didn't miss any clues.

"Seems that way." Shadow kicked the nearest piece of rubble. They searched all over the place till dawn and still found nothing. He should have known that it would be abandon; Eggman isn't as stupid as that. There would be no way he would stay in a hideout that the enemy could find that easy. But this was Eggman's secret hideout, there had to be something to it. Shadow was so lost in his anger that he didn't even notice when Sonic came up to him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Shadow?" Shadow snapped out of thoughts and faced Sonic.

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling that we missed something." Shadow nodded.

"I feel it too." Shadow started to get irritated, although there was a time he did work with Eggman, Eggman didn't always tell Shadow everything. Shadow laughed to himself a little, he should have known, it just proves that it was a sign that Eggman never fully trust him.

"What is it Shadow?" Shadow snapped out of it again at the sound of Sonic's voice. Shadow stared at Sonic; he had to forget the past. Right now he had to focus on finding Eggman, Shadow shock his head.

"Nothing. Let's keep moving there has to be something that we missed." Sonic nodded his head. Without anther word, Shadow took off in a rush. They had to find Eggman one way or another. Shadow could feel Sonic following him; Shadow couldn't help but to think back to what happen the night before, the way their breath mingle with each other or the way Sonic felt on top of him. NO! Shadow shook the memory again, the last thing he needed was a hard on with Sonic right behind him. No he had to focus on finding Eggman. It was better this way, Shadow thought to himself. After all the things he did, he had no right to touch Sonic in any way.

"Shadow look over there." Sonic quickly got Shadow's attention. Shadow looked to see a robot carrying a large box walking among the rubble.

"We should follow it to see where it goes." Sonic nodded to show that he agreed with Shadow. Thanks to their super speed, they were able to keep up with the robot along with hiding behind large pieces of rubble when they had too. The robot stopped at a large door that was part of the rubble.

"The robot took us to a dead end?" Sonic couldn't believe it. But right when they thought it was a waste of time, the door opened up.

"What?"

"How?" Both hedgehogs were taken by surprise. Sure enough, following the robot was worth it. They would have never found the secret entrance. Shadow smirked.

"Well this makes it more interesting." The robot started to walk inside. "Come on let's go, before it closes." Shadow didn't wait for Sonic; he ran inside with Sonic running right behind him. Upon entering the door, there were stairs lending down. They crept down the staircase very quietly, avoiding the cameras. _This has to be it_, Shadow thought to himself. There wouldn't be a need for cameras down here if Eggman wasn't here. Finally they made it to the main base.

"So this must be Eggman's base. Hey Shadow it look like you were right after all." Sonic turn and smiled at Shadow, giving me a 'Know it all Face'. Shadow gave Sonic a look.

"You doubted me?" Shadow wouldn't be surprise; he was starting to doubt himself. Sonic laughed.

"No, of course not." Sonic started to walk away; unfortunately he wasn't watching where he was going and almost walked into an intruder alarm. Shadow saw it and pulled Sonic back into him before he could even touch the red bar of light. "Ah!"

"We have to be careful Sonic; we don't want Eggman knowing that we are here." Shadow looked down at Sonic, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I understand… Sorry Shadow, I don't know what has become of me lately. Normally I don't make mistakes like this." Sonic lend his forehead into Shadow's chest. Shadow breathed in a sigh of relief. He understood Sonic, normally he didn't let anything get in his way of his goals, but he didn't want to see Sonic hurt either.

"It's okay Sonic." Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic, giving him a tight hug. Shadow wished he could have stayed there holding Sonic but they had a job to do. He gently pushed Sonic away. Sonic looked up at Shadow with a confused look on his face. Shadow coughed. "We should try to find Eggman." Shadow went to walk away, but turn back to see if Sonic was following him. Sonic had a slightly sad face; Shadow couldn't help but felt like it was pulling at his heart. He didn't know what to say but he turned to Sonic, "Sonic…" He waiting till Sonic was looking at him fully. "Why don't we… talk about … things once we are done here?" Sonic's face light up right away, he gave Shadow a huge smile.

"Sure." Sonic ran past Shadow. "Last one to find Eggman is a rotten egg." Shadow couldn't help but to smile. This was the Sonic that he knew, and with that he ran after Sonic. He would not be a 'rotten egg'.

"Now it is time to meet your maker." Eggman laughed, happy about the turn of events.

"How did we get into this mess?" Shadow turn to Sonic, who had just asked him this question. _How indeed?_ Shadow thought. It was easy enough, they had trouble finding Eggman though the maze-like base, and so they went from room to room looking for the fat bastard. Little did they know that, he already knew they were there and he was just toying with them. Laughing at them while they ran around like rats, it was enough to make Shadow see red.

"Damn it!" Shadow was pissed off now. They had fallen into Eggman's trap completely; up till they were in the right spot, where Eggman had a bomb waiting, which landing the two of them outside with Eggman's machine along with his robot army ready to attack. So here they were, this close to a cliff, corner by Eggman's new improve machine along with his Eggbot army. Eggman's machine looked like the one that Shadow and Sonic bust up the first time around, but this time it was built from stronger stuff.

"Shadow any ideas?" Sonic asked Shadow, hoping for something. They tired attacking that thing but it was harder to break. Shadow tried to take everything in, he tired coming up with something but they really were trapped like rats. Shadow was trying to think of a way out of this. If only he had been more careful, he should have known. Eggman planned everything careful. He knew that they would come looking for him. He shouldn't have brought Sonic into this. There was no way they could avoid the fight, the cliff was a couple of hundred meters high, it looked like fighting was there only way out. Shadow yelled over to Sonic.

"Try finding its weak spots." Shadow jumped to try attacking the machine again. Sonic followed. They were able to get a few attacks in, but unfortunately it did very little damage. It was Eggman's turn to attack. They tired hitting Sonic, but luckily Sonic dodged it. Sonic landed a few feet away from Eggman, where a gunner eggbot took aim. Sonic barely had time to turn around when Shadow came down crushing the robot.

"Sonic, be more careful!" Shadow ran off to attack more eggbots. He had to hurry and take out as many as he could. He didn't have time to worry about Sonic.

"Hey Shadow?" Shadow looked to see Sonic smashing up Eggbots alongside with him.

"What is it?" Shadow stopped and he realized that he and Sonic were surrounded by eggbots on all sides. "Better make it quick." Sonic nodded.

"While don't you take care of these Eggbots while I handle Egg Head over there." Sonic pointed to Eggman, who was hiding behind his egg army. Shadow didn't like the idea of them separating but looking how many eggbots there was, it would be best. Shadow sighed.

"Alright, I'll handle it here. Once I'm done I'll help you take Eggman out." Sonic smiled.

"Alright, so it's agreed." Shadow attacked a few eggbots, to help clear a path for Sonic.

"Go ahead, and be careful Sonic." Sonic gave Shadow a thump up.

"Shadow you worry too much. I'll be fine." Sonic left to carry out his part, leaving Shadow to do his part. Shadow watched Sonic as he left.

"Time for your doom" One of the eggbots said to Shadow, in a robot like voice. Shadow needed to focus on the here and now.

"Funny, that's just what I was going to say." Shadow took out the robot that talked to him. He smiled; he forgot how much fun it could be when destroying things. He turned to the others with an evil smile on his face. "Now, who's next?"

"That was easy." Shadow finished off the last of the eggbots. Taking them out was a piece of cake. Shadow should've had Sonic do it. _Sonic._ Shadow thought of Sonic, he had to go to Sonic right away. "Now to go help Sonic defeat Eggman." Shadow ran quickly to where Sonic was fighting Eggman, He had made it just in time, or so he thought. He realized he got there in time just to see Sonic on the very edge of the cliff and was corner by Eggman.

"Now Sonic, this time I will finish you off once and for all." Eggman drove the machine to push Sonic off the edge, while Eggman made his escape. Normally Sonic would be able to get away, but he had hurt his leg fighting Eggman. It had looked like Sonic was able to make a force drive over the cliff when Shadow came running in.

"Sonic, Watch out!" Shadow pushed Sonic away just in time to avoid being pushed over the edge but it wasn't enough time for Shadow to avoid the blow.

"Shadow, Nooo!" Sonic screamed as Shadow was thrown over the edge. Shadow was in the air, he was able to look down and see Sonic trying to reach out for his hand, but it was no used. Shadow saw the tears running down Sonic's face. He had made Sonic cry. Shit, he didn't want to go die like this, but seeing Sonic there safe. It might have been worth it. Sonic watched helpless as Shadow was thrown over the cliff and down into the rushing waters below.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 7)

"Go ahead, and be careful Sonic." Sonic gave Shadow a thumb up.

"Shadow you worry too much. I'll be fine." Sonic left to carry out his part, leaving Shadow to do his. Sonic knew he had to hurry, Shadow could take care of those eggbots with ease but Eggman was a different story. Sonic found Eggman in no time. Sure enough he was trying to get away while he left his eggbots to do the dirty work. Sonic took his stand, Eggman had his back facing him, he could sneak attack Eggman he thought to himself, But… That just wasn't his style. "Eggman!" Sonic, shouted to get Eggman's attention which worked. Eggman turned around in his robot, facing Sonic.

"Oh Sonic it's you and you're all alone?" Eggman had that 'I'm better then you' act going on, but what else was new. Two can play that game, Sonic thought.

"Well to bad for you Egghead, I can take care of you by myself." Sonic jumped forming himself to a ball, attacking Eggman, hitting him straight in the center. The blow had pushed Eggman back. Sonic jumped back landing a few feet away from Eggman. He jumped again ready to make a second attack.

"Not this time Sonic." Eggman swung his arm hitting Sonic, knocking him to the ground. Sonic landed on his face. He was annoyed but quickly recovered.

"Luckily hit, Egghead." Eggman laughed.

"It was more the luck, Sonic." Eggman moved to make a second swing.

"Then let us test that." Sonic got up and steady himself for Eggman attack, he dodge Eggman's attack with ease, Unfortunately when Sonic moved to dodge the attack, the Robot's top half followed Sonic.

"You won't get away that easy Sonic." Eggman made a third attack, Sonic dodged and sure enough Eggman's machine had followed his moments. Sonic smiled, this was going to be easy then he thought.

"I guess you're right Egghead, but…" Sonic started to run circles around Eggman's machine. "…can your robot keep up?" Sonic kept running around Eggman, speeding his pace as he went. Sure enough after a few spins, Sonic was too fast for the machine to keep up. The machine started to go hay wire, till finally it stopped spinning and started to make noises. Sonic stopped; he knew Eggman was way out of his league. The robot was starting to look like it was going to blow up. Sonic was standing there when he heard something behind him; he turned to see an eggbot coming at him to attack. Sonic jumped over the eggbot dodging the attack and crushing it. It was then, not even a second after, that Sonic felt a blow that hit him on his leg. The blow sent Sonic flying over to the edge of the cliff. Sonic snapped out of it, ignoring the pain he felt in his leg, Sonic tried standing up. He heard Eggman's mocking laugher.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with spoiling my plans again Sonic?" Eggman crept closer to Sonic, coming in for the kill. Sonic could tell that Eggman was having problems controlling his robot, but not enough to have stopped him. "Even if my plan Delta didn't work, I don't care." Although Sonic was standing on the edge of the cliff, the only thing he could think of was how he promised Shadow he would be careful, and now he was in this mess and he didn't think Shadow was going to come save him again. _Shadow_? Sonic thought to himself, No, he knew Shadow would come save him all he had to do was to make sure he got here in time.

"Why did you do it Eggman?" Sonic looked around, no sign of Shadow yet. "What was the point of us being human?" Sonic tried standing but he could feel the pain in his leg was growing._ Damn_, Sonic thought, he must have broken it. Eggman started laughing again.

"Stalling won't help you Sonic, no one will come save you." _Shit, _Sonic thought, this couldn't be the end. "Now Sonic this time I will finish you off once and for all." Eggman drove the machine off the cliff trying to take Sonic with it; while Eggman made his escape like the coward he was. Normally Sonic would be able to get away but thanks to hurting his leg while Eggman, that left him stuck between a rock and a hard place or in this case between a robot and a cliff.

"Sonic, Watch out!" Sonic turned to see Shadow running towards him. _Shadow,_ Sonic thought, his heart filled with warmth when he saw him coming to help him. Sonic felt Shadow pushing him to get him out of the way but what happen next, Sonic could have never saw coming. Shadow was able to get Sonic out of the way, but it wasn't enough time for Shadow to make it. Sonic watched as the robot took Shadow over the cliff with it.

"Shadow, Nooo!" Sonic screamed as Shadow was thrown over the edge. Sonic could feel the tears gathering in his eyes but it didn't matter. Sonic tried standing up and running to Shadow, to reach out to him. He could feel the pain in his leg, but he didn't care. All that he cared about was getting to Shadow in time. Sonic had reached the edge and try making a grab for Shadow's hand. It had seem that he was going to reach him, but he missed by an inch. Sonic was forced to watch helpless as Shadow fell down into the rushing waters below.

Sonic sat there on the cliff, tears falling down his face only seconds after Shadow had fell. "Damn it!" Sonic slammed his hands on the ground, if only he had been more careful. Shadow wouldn't have had to save him. Sonic stayed there letting the wind blow on his face, dying the tears. It wasn't long till Sonic heard a plane flying overhead and laying not far from him. Sonic heard footsteps walking towards him, but he still refused to move.

"Sonic, are you okay? … We were looking all over for you…" Sonic could tell it was Tails and he could tell how worried he sounded from his voice. Sonic took a deep breath, as much as he wanted to sit here and cry he had better things to do. He glanced over the edge, if anyone could survive the fall, it would be Shadow. He had to find Shadow. Sonic stood up, all tears dried from his face. He turn and found tails looking at him with worried eyes, with Knuckles standing right behind him with an equally look of worried. He gave them a wink and a thumb up.

"I'm fine guys." Sonic looked towards the cliff. "I have to look for Shadow, I owe him that." Sonic was about to take off when the pain came back, he had forgotten he had hurt his leg. "Ow… I forgot about that." Knuckles walked over to Sonic and examined his leg.

"Not with that injury, you don't."

"What? I have to go." Knuckles applied pressure on Sonic's leg, which sonic yelled out in pain.

"What the hell?" Knuckles smiled.

"Like I said, not with that injury." Knuckles turned to Tails. "Take Sonic home and treat his wounds.

"Knuckles, I have to go find Shadow." Sonic couldn't just go home and leave Shadow. "The only reason why he fell off that cliff was because he saved me, I have to go find him." Knuckles turned back around.

"Sonic, I know how you feel but the most important thing right now is getting your leg healed. If Shadow really did risk himself to save you, then how would he feel if your injury got worse because you were out looking for him?" Knuckles had a point, and Sonic hated it. Sonic looked away, he didn't want Knuckles to see him face. Knuckles sighed. "I'll stay behind and look for Shadow, while you go with Tails. Once Tails give you the A-OK, then you can come help look. Sound fair?" Sonic looked up at Knuckles.

"Promise?" Knuckles nodded.

"I Promise." he could tell Knuckles was serious. Sonic gave a big smile, he knew Knuckles. When Knuckles made a promise he followed it to the end.

"Alright, it's a promise then."

A few days had past and they still hadn't found Shadow. Sonic would have wanted to be out there searching, but he had to wait till his leg was fully recovered. Sonic sat on the couch with his leg up on the coffee table while Chris wrapped new bandages around it. "Well at least it wasn't broken." Sonic sighed.

"I know." Sonic knew Chris was right, after they got home; Tails went to work tending to him, making sure everything was alright. In the end, Sonic's leg was just swollen and bruised very badly. Chris finished his work and looked up at Sonic.

"It's almost completely healed; I would give it another day or two." Sonic looked away, _A day or two could make a difference_, Sonic thought to himself_._ It was Chris who sighed this time. "Don't worry Sonic, we'll find him." Sonic glanced at Chris; Chris always had a way of reading Sonic's mind. Chris continued. "We're all out looking for him, you know that. Shadow is part of our group just as much as any of the others." Chris placed his hand on top of Sonic's. "We will find him." Sonic made attempt at a small smile, and nodded his head.

"I know. Thanks Chris." Chris smiled back. Sonic couldn't help but to smile back even wider, it didn't take long till both buys were laughing. They were caught up in their own little moment that when Tails came into the room yelling, it made both Chris and Sonic jump.

"Guys, you need to see what's on!" They both faced toward Tails as he ran to turn on the T.V.

"Welcome to EggmanTV!" A gold robot was displayed on the screen reading from a piece of paper.

"What?" Chris jumped up from his seat.

"What is Eggman up to?" Sonic questioned out loud. The program continue, but it was the silver robot that spoke this time.

"Tonight we have a special announcement." It was when Knuckles walked into the room, that tails turned to him.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles nodded.

"I know. I came as soon as I heard." Knuckles stared at the T.V. Everyone followed suite, facing the T.V as well. As if on cue, the robots continued with their announcement.

"A special announcement, you say?" The gold robot acted surprise and excited to hear the news. The silver robot nodded and response.

"Yes, indeed."

"Well don't keep our viewers waiting."

"Well in that case, I'll let the mighty Eggman tell you ladies and gents." The screen changed from the two robots to Eggman sitting in a big fancy chair with his hands folded on his desk.

"Well thank you, now boys and girls the special announcement that I have today is that in 3 days" Eggman held three fingers up and continued. "There will be a big conference right here at Eggman's casino, featuring all the world's leaders!" Eggman threw his arms in the air to show his excitement. "There will be plenty of things to do besides gambling." Eggman chuckled. "But be warned if the leaders aren't here in 3 days…" Eggman held up three fingers again, but his face had an evil look to it. "…There will be consequences." Eggman laughed and the program shut off, leaving only a black blank screen. The room was silent for a few minutes till Knuckles spoke up.

"That Eggman… Thinking that he would just get away with something like that?" Knuckles slammed his hands together to show his angry. Tails nodded.

"Yeah but we don't know what he plans to do with the world leaders…" Tails was lost in thought trying to figure out what Eggman was up to when Sonic interpreted.

"Does it matter? Its Eggman, so we know whatever it is, he's up to no good." Everyone agreed. Whatever Eggman was up to, they had to stop it. Just thinking of Eggman made Sonic's blood boil; it was because of him that Shadow was missing… Sonic paused. No, it was Sonic's fault that Shadow was missing, if he had been more careful then… Sonic snapped back to attention when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Chris smiling at him.

"We'll stop Eggman Sonic... and find Shadow. I know he's out there just fine." Sonic could feel the tense leave his body. Sonic took a deep breath. Chris was right. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks Chris." Sonic turned and gave Chris a tight hug. Sonic released Chris and took a step back; he looked around the room to find that Tails and Knuckles were smiling at him. Sonic felt the warmth in his body growing. How could he forget how much his friends cared for him? Sonic had a smile on his face when Knuckles walked over to Sonic hitting him on the back, knocking Sonic off balance.

"So what's the plan Sonic?" Sonic recovered quickly. He looked over to everybody and felt himself smiling, making a fist to show that he meant business.

"What else? We're going to Stop Eggman!" Knuckles threw a fist in the air.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Tails nodded, Chris walked over tails.

"Chris and I will try to gather more information about what Eggman is up to. I don't want to go in blind." Sonic nodded.

"Let me know if you find anything about Eggman…" Sonic paused for a second. "… and Shadow." Chris and Tails nodded and left the room. Sonic watched them leave, it was only then that Knuckles came up behind Sonic.

"He'll be okay Sonic." Sonic turned to look at Knuckles. "Don't keep blaming yourself, what happened happen. No point in regretting and… it's not like you." Sonic sighed, he looked away.

"I know but I can't help but feel responsible." It was Knuckles turn to sigh.

"That's the problem with you Sonic; you care too much for your friends." Sonic looked up in shock to find Knuckles smirking. It was then that he knew that Knuckles was messing him, he was trying to cheer him up. Sonic couldn't be mad at Knuckles, soon he found himself smirking as well.

"You're right; maybe the next time you're in trouble, I should just leave your butt behind after all you'll just slow me down." Knuckles tried to capture Sonic to give him a noogie but Sonic saw it coming and easily dodged it. Knuckled laughed.

"That's why we need to find Shadow." Sonic started laughing at this point as well. Knuckles started to walk away but before exiting the door stopped and faced Sonic one more time. "Don't forget Eggman might be an evil mastermind, but he knows to select good underlings… I worked for Eggman at one point in time just like Shadow, he won't die so easily." Knuckles gave Sonic a wink, and disappeared into the door. Sonic stared at the space where Knuckles was just seconds ago. Sonic scoffed. Of course Knuckles would know something like that; it seemed like long ago when Knuckles had worked under Eggman.

"…Just like Shadow, huh?" Sonic sat on one of the couches. Sonic took a moment to think everything through; his friends were worried about him. "Well not anymore." Sonic stood up, he wouldn't make his friends worry anymore then they had to. He would find Shadow and stop Eggman, and knowing Shadow he would be where Eggman would be. It was then that Sonic was serious, in 3 days him and his friends would go to Eggman's Casino and put a stop to whatever he was up to. With new determination, Sonic threw his fist in the air. "Alright Team Sonic is back in Action!"

Sonic was gathering his things, the day had come. His injuries were all healed and he was ready to kick some Eggman butt! "Are you ready guys?" Sonic turned to Knuckles and Tails who were in the room with him.

"Of course!" Tails shouted excited while Knuckles nodded. Chris came into the room.

"Sonic, I got what you asked for." Chris handed Sonic his watch. "I placed a tracker in it, in case you get lost, Knuckles and tails have one as well." Sonic nodded.

"Alright." Sonic put the wristwatch on. This was it, he thought. He was about to turn when Chris stopped him.

"Sonic, you need to be careful. Even after this time we couldn't completely uncover Eggman's plan." Sonic knew that was true, all Chris and Tails were able to find out was where Eggman's new Casino hideout was, but that was it. Sonic looked at Chris and could tell how worried he was by the look on his face; Sonic smiled and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder trying to give him reassurance.

"Don't worry Chris; I won't make the same mistake twice." Chris returned Sonic's smile with a weak one of his own. Sonic let his hand drop and turned to the rest of his team. "Alright guys, let's move out. Tonight Eggman is going down!"

Sonic had run ahead while Tails and Knuckles took the plane. Sonic could tell it was getting dark, which would make it harder for Eggman to notice them. Soon, Sonic thought to himself. He would meet up with Eggman and pay him back for last time. But more importantly he might be able to see Shadow again. Sonic thought back to when he meet up with Shadow the last time Sonic went to Eggman's base so maybe this time will be the same. Sonic arrived just short of Eggman's base, true enough Eggman's base did look like a Casino, and the place was lit up that it looked like it was day. What was worse was that the place was swarming with eggbots. "Great…" This was going to be a bit harder but nothing they couldn't handle. Sonic heard a plane, and looked up. It was Tails and Knuckles. "Right on time…" Sonic found himself smiling. A few minutes later Tails landed the plane and was on the ground with Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic went over what he saw so they could put their heads together to form a plan.

"Well if the place is surround we have to be careful, we don't want Eggman knowing we're here." Tails was trying to think of something when Knuckles suggested his plan.

"I say we just go in busting up any eggbot that crosses our path." Sonic nodded.

"I agree!" If they destroy every bot then there would be no way of one telling Eggman that they were there. Tails sighed.

"Yeah… I guess that would work…" Sonic grinned.

"Then it's agreed!" Sonic took off with his team following behind him. This time Eggman would get what was coming to him. As Sonic ran he thought to himself, Just wait for me Shadow, This time, he would be the one saving Shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 8)

Shadow snapped awake, with a huge gasp of breath, sitting up straight he realized he also woke up with a throbbing headache. "Ow, my head." Shadow made a garb for his head when he noticed the bandages on his arm and on his body. He felt the sharp pain that covered his body, which was no surprised considering he did fall off a cliff and by the sore muscles meant he had been in bed for a while. Shadow took a look around the room he was in; it was a quiet little cabin by the looks of it and by staring out the window he could see it was getting dark and that they lived in the middle of the woods by all the trees that surrounded the place. Shadow continued to look about the room. It seemed the owner of the house had left a teapot boiling on the stove. It was a nice enough place and the owners seem to be people that live in homey times, but the question still remained where he was now and who had bandaged him? As if answering his question, an old man walked into the cabin. Shadow quickly took in every detail that he could about the old man, he was gray hair with glasses wearing simple jeans and a button up light brown shirt. The old man looked tired but when he glanced at Shadow, his faced seemed to light up.

"Ah, you're awake. Good." The old man smiled, "We were starting to get worried." The old man went to the stove to check on the teapot.

"We?" Shadow figured there had to be one person looking after him but several? The old man turned off the stove.

"Yes, my family and I." The old man went to find a cup so he could start pouring tea. He continued like nothing. "My son had found you washed up by the river. He brought you here asking me and my wife to help you." The old man handed the cup to Shadow. Shadow took the cup but was surprised at hearing this fact.

"Your son?" Shadow stared into the tea cup. The old man sat down on a chair. If Shadow wasn't mistaken he thought he saw a sad expression on the man's face if only for a second.

"Yes my son…" The old man paused as if to seem like he was trying to think about the next thing he was going to say. "I'll be honest; my family and I tend to keep to ourselves but… My son seemed to have known you personally. So when he came to me asking to help you, I just couldn't say no." Shadow's brows rose.

"Your son, huh?" Shadow continued staring into the cup. He hadn't known a lot of people since being awaken; in fact he didn't have a lot of memories from before being asleep. A few quiet moments had passed when Shadow finally took a drink of his tea. He glanced up at the old man, "I'm not ungrateful. Even if it was your son's request and I don't have a lot of memories so I'm not sure if I would remember your son, but I want to thank you and your family." The old man smiled softly at Shadow's words.

"You're a good lad it seems, and if my son says he knows you then that's good enough for me. Besides I was happy to have helped." The old man continued to sit there for a few seconds more when two more figures came in through the door. Shadow turned to see a lady that portrait that typically grandma look, with her silver hair, blue dress and a purple scarf that hung around her neck. She quickly took in the scene and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Good you're awake, we were starting to worry." The lady came over to Shadow to look him over, "It seems your injuries are healing quite nicely. In fact I would say they are almost completely healed! You heal really fast, did you know that? We thought it was going to be at least a month before you were able to walk around!" Shadow was taken aback by the fierceness of the lady. It was then that he heard the old man laughing.

"Darling, why don't you let him breathe? The boy just woke up not too long ago." The old lady turned around and gave her husband a pout.

"You can hardly blame me, we were all worried sick. Isn't that right, Oscar?" The old lady turned to the young man that was standing in the back. Shadow quickly glanced toward his way, although Shadow thought, this must be their son; but he had never meet the guy. Oscar quickly took a few steps towards them.

"Yes mother." Shadow looked the guy over; he looked to be about 6 feet tall. He had blonde short hair. He wore a black shirt with a jacket that was red, black and yellow. He also wore black jeans and black shoes. Shadow noticed he wore black biker gloves with he granted him to have good taste at least. But more importantly Shadow was confused. The old man had said his son had known him, but Shadow couldn't recall this guy at all. But when he looked into Oscar's face one more time he noticed something odd about him, he had red eyes…. No normal human would have red eyes like that. Shadow felt they were familiar somehow but could not place them. The lady slapped Shadow on the back.

"Well now that you're awake, I should start making dinner." The little old lady turned towards her son, "Oscar why don't you take your friend to go wash up." Oscar quickly nodded,

"Yes mother." The old women turned to walk away while Shadow struggled to get out of bed in a hurry.

"Wait, Shouldn't I know your names first? You guys helped me but …" Shadow left off mid-sentence, not sure what to say next. The old lady turned around with a soft lovely smile.

"You can call me Darla and this…" Darla pointed to her husband, "Is my husband Jed. Now off you go, quickly now. You want to be back before your supper turns cold." Shadow nodded and went after Oscar who had just gone out the front door.

It didn't take long for Shadow to find Oscar; he followed him to a river that was just a little ways south of the cabin they were staying in. Shadow got on his knees to scoop up some water and splash his face. The water felt wonderful, especially with the cool night air. It felt heavenly. Shadow sat there for a while staring into his reflection. The water started to bring back memories. Memories like the one at the hot spring or the last one of Sonic… _Sonic?_ Shadow had wondered if he was safe, he knew he made the decision to save Sonic at the cost of his own well-being, but did he get away? How was his leg doing? All these thoughts kept swimming in Shadow's head that he had almost forgot the figure behind him staring at him… almost. Shadow stood leveling his eyes with his audience. "I should thank you as well for saving me, your father told me it was at your request that he saved me." Oscar continued to stare at the once be hedgehog. Both boys stared at each other in silence, until it was Oscar that finally spoke.

"I will admit, I almost did not recognize you in your current form at first but after I found you I did a quick DNA and a bio scan to see if you were still alive. What I found surprising was what it had matched up to in my database, but only someone of your genetic makeup would survive a fall like the one you had taken off the cliff, so I had no doubts it was you, Shadow." Shadow was taken by surprised a bit,

"…Database? … So you're telling me you're not human?" Oscar quickly nodded, as to confirmed Shadow's statement.

"I know my appearance has changed as well. When Father… Jed found me I was broken at the bottom of the same cliff as well. Jed used to be a brilliant engineer scientist before retiring. When he found me, he fixed me up. But he could not restore my body so he built me a new one. He and his wife have always wanted children so they build me to look like a son." Shadow stood there with his arms crossed taking in all the information that Oscar was telling him.

"So you're really just an android."

"This is correct, although it still seems like you don't recognize me." Shadow quickly took offense to that but paused before saying something...

"… No at first I did not know who were you, I don't have a lot of memories after being awaken but your eyes did seem familiar like I have seen them before." Oscar nodded as if accepting this. He quickly turned around and begin walking away. Shadow quickly went to follow him.

"Where are you going?" Oscar stopped to take a look back at Shadow.

"We must hurry… or supper would get cold… Mother wouldn't want that." Shadow picked up his pace when suddenly while looking at Oscar's back he had a flash image of a robot, black yellow and red walking in front of him. Shadow smirked, as he caught up with Oscar.

"Lead the way… Omega." Omega gave a Shadow a returning smirked of his own.

"Then let us hurry."

Shadow came into the cabin right behind Omega. He noticed that Omega had stopped in the middle of the room. Before Shadow had a chance to ask Omega what was up, Shadow heard a voice that he recognized right away.

"Well thank you, now boys and girls the special announcement that I have today is that in 3 days" Shadow stared at the TV screen. He continued to stare as he watched Eggman hold three fingers up and continued his speech. "There will be a big conference right here at Eggman's casino, featuring all the world's leaders!" Eggman threw his arms in the air to show his excitement. "There will be plenty of things to do besides gambling." Eggman gave an evil chuckled. "But be warned if the leaders aren't here in 3 days…" Eggman held up three fingers again, but his face continued to have an evil look to it. "…There will be consequences." Eggman laughed and the program shut off, leaving only a black blank screen. Shadow felt his hand forming into a fist.

"Damn that Eggman…" Shadow to continue to stare at the blank screen, Shadow was lost in thought when Jed spoke.

"Well that was something." Darla nodded in agreement.

"Yes dear, very entertaining." Shadow took a step forward,

"Eggman must have made this announcement thinking he is winning."

"It doesn't matter the reason as to why, all that is clear is that Eggman must be stop." It was Omega who spoke. Shadow glanced in Omega's direction. Omega continued to speak. "I'm going to stop Eggman." Darla stood up.

"Oscar you mustn't. What if you get hurt again …" Darla had a worried look. Omega gave his mother a sad smile, and then turned towards Shadow.

"Shadow, May I speak to my parents alone?" Shadow was surprised by Omega's request. The whole time he knew Omega, he never knew Omega to show such concern for a human, But Omega's face was serious, he could tell that much. Shadow sighed.

"Alright, I'll be outside waiting." Shadow stepped outside. The night felt cool. Shadow sighed again. What to do with Eggman? Shadow kept thinking about this over and over again, and then sighed again. The only thing to do with Eggman is to find him and take him out. Shadow punched his own hand. "Alright Eggman you're going down."

"I agree." Shadow spun around and came faced with Omega standing outside. "Eggman is going down." Shadow nodded.

"Did you do what you had to do?" It was Omega that nodded this time.

"Yes… and thank you Shadow." Omega eyes went blank for a minute before he spoke again. "I have pin pointed where Eggman's location is. All there is left is to follow this path and we will find ourselves at Eggman's base."

"Good, then we will go there together and pay Eggman a visit… Besides I think I owe him for the last time." Shadow had a smirked on his f ace. "Let's go Omega. We have a pay a certain doctor a home visit."


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow X Sonic (Chapter 9)

Omega's tale

Omega stood there staring at the blank screen. He felt many emotions building up inside him. It wasn't until Shadow spoke that Omega realized he was just standing there in the middle of the room.

"Eggman must have made this announcement thinking he is winning."

"It doesn't matter the reason as to why, all that is clear is that Eggman must be stop." It was Omega who spoke. Omega knew all eyes were on him, he continued to speak. "I'm going to stop Eggman." It was his mother that spoke up first.

"Oscar you mustn't. What if you get hurt again …" Omega could see the worried look on his mother's face, he gave her a sad smile, and then turned towards Shadow.

"Shadow, May I speak to my parents alone?" Shadow looked surprised by what Omega was asking which shouldn't really come to surprise for Omega. Omega continued to stand there waiting for Shadow's answer when he finally heard Shadow sighed.

"Alright, I'll be outside waiting." Omega watched Shadow step outside. Omega was relieved that Shadow gave him alone time with his parents. Omega finally turned back towards Darla and Jed once Shadow was gone from the house.

"Mother… Father… I am thankful for you fixing me and treating me like a son… But… you know I'm not human…" It was Darla that stepped in.

"Think nothing of it Oscar; you are our son none the less." Omega felt himself smile, nobody besides his Shadow and Rouge thought of him more than just as a robot.

"Being here has been a blessing, and… I want the both of you to know that I really did think of this as my home…" Jed stood from his chair.

"Oscar… No, Omega you are our son. When I found you, you were at the bottom of that cliff broken but don't thank us. It is us that should be thanking you. All I did was fixed you up; you gave us something much more. Just you being our son, you are our blessing. As you know, me and Darla never was able to have a child, but thanks to you we were able to know what that felt like. Omega you ARE our son and nothing will ever change that." Jed smiled then walked over to Omega engulfing him in a tight hug. Darla started to cry,

"It's true, Omega you are our son." She gave Omega her own big hug. Omega knew he couldn't cry, but he knew if he could, he would be.

"Thank you… mom… dad. I will be back, I promise. All Eggman's announcement did was remind me that I have to defeat Eggman if not for myself then for the two of you … to protect both of you." Omega watched as the smiles on his parent's face grew.

"We know son. You just be safe out there." Jed patted Omega on the back.

"And be good to your friend out there." Darla gestured to outside where Shadow was waiting. Omega said his goodbyes to his parents as he headed out the door. He overheard Shadow talking to himself.

"Alright Eggman you're going down." Omega couldn't agree more, he had to stop Eggman and whatever his plan was. He spoke up, "I agree, Eggman is going down."

"Did you do what you had to do?" Omega nodded at Shadow.

"Yes… and thank you Shadow." Omega was glad that he was able to talk to his parents alone, he didn't think he would have been able to if Shadow had been there watching. Omega took a second to think. Before going anywhere they had to figure out where Eggman was. Omega started trying to do a routine check on where Eggman would most likely have his bases by hacking into a nearby satellite. Sometimes it paid off being a robot instead of just an original human. Omega found a place that was mostly likely the place they were looking for. "I have pin pointed where Eggman's location is." Omega pinpointed the path that was best to take. "All there is left is to follow this path and we will find ourselves at Eggman's base."

"Good, then we will go there together and pay Eggman a visit… Besides I think I owe him for the last time." Shadow had a smirked on his f ace. "Let's go Omega. We have a pay a certain doctor a home visit." Omega took the front so Shadow could follow him,

"I think we both owe him some payback."

Shadow and Omega were on their way to Eggman's evil base. Omega knew it would take about 2 days till they reached Eggman's hideout, which meant that they were going to be cutting it close. Eggman had given the world 3 days to comply with his treat. Omega didn't know if it was stupid to give in to Eggman's treat or not to give in, whatever the case. They had to get there and stop Eggman because whatever he was planning would not be good. Omega glanced in Shadow's direction. It was clear that Shadow was the faster runner by the long shot. But that was okay, since Omega was the power of this team. "What is it Omega?" Shadow didn't bother to stop running.

"It will take us two days if we continue at this pace…" Shadow smiled,

"Are you saying you want to pick up the pace?"

"That would be ideal, yes…" Shadow's smile was growing.

"Alright then, I'm the speed in this team. Just hold on to me. I can cut that time in half. After all, you did save me. So I owe you one..."

"Negative. I was out fishing for my parents when you happen to be washed up on that river's bank. Which I performed a scan to see if you were still alive and I found that your DNA signature matched to yours…" Omega got quiet again. Shadow waited for Omega to carry on but when he didn't, Shadow asked him.

"What is it Omega?"

"You know how I came into this form but I must ask how did you come into yours?" Shadow got quiet as he thought back to what had happened.

"It was Eggman…" Omega waited for Shadow to explain further. "He turned me along with Sonic and the others human… or tried to at least… That yellow fox that hangs with Sonic, Tails did some tinkering to Eggman's machine that kept us from losing our powers, our talents.

"I see, then that was luckily. You wouldn't be able to help me take down Eggman if you had lost your speed."

"You got that right."

"But as the odds are, it seems that Sonic and his team will be there at Eggman's base if they had heard his announcement." Shadow nodded.

"Then we better step on it before they beat us to him."

"Affirmative."

"Alright, take hold of me. Like I said I'm going to cut that time in half easy."

Shadow broke through the trees with Omega right behind him, they had gotten to Eggman's base with a day to spare. "We made it." Shadow took a quick look around the area. They were on a cliff that overlooked the whole base. "This is a good enough spot as any." Omega nodded in agreement. Omega's eyes went to a blank stare while Shadow stood behind a rock while he looked on to the base. "Omega do you see any openings?" Omega broke out of his stare.

"Yes, there is one path that is unguarded, that it would be easy to slip in without Eggman sensing us…" Shadow looked to Omega.

"But… There sounds like there is a 'but' after that sentence." Shadow continued to stare out to the base.

"The opening doesn't have any guards but that is because there is a canyon… We would have to be able to fly to get over it." Shadow sat down and starting thinking. What could they do? They had to get into the base. Shadow had hoped to sneak in so he could surprise Eggman. They needed a plan of attack. Shadow was deep in thought when he heard a 'swoosh' noise coming from the trees. There was something… or someone moving around in the trees watching them. Omega must have had the same thought because he too was staring at the trees where the noise had come from.

"I wonder if it's one of Eggman's spies." If it was then they needed to be taken out. Both Omega and Shadow had the same idea. Both of them nodded before Omega took off running and throwing a punch into the ground right before the tree. The tree shook fiercely till a figure came falling down. Shadow ran to catch the figure pinning them to that very same tree. Shadow yelled at the figure, "Talk now!"

"OWW, Watch it Buster!" Shadow was surprised to realize it was a human female that spoke. A human with white hair, he had a strange feeling about this but he quickly shook that off. He pinned her down tighter. He took a good look at what she was wearing. She wore black tight pants with white knee high boots. She also wore a pink undershirt with a dark violet leather jacket.

"Why were you hiding in that tree?" The female looked up. Shadow realized something familiar about this human.

"Shadow, wait…. This DNA signature… It's…" Before Omega could finish, the women spoke up.

"It's me Rouge. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already. Come on, I'm on your side." Shadow was taken back.

"…Rouge?" Shadow let go, it was then that Shadow's mind was filled with images of a white bat. Shadow quickly shook the feeling off. "Were you in that explosion too?" Rouge dusted herself off.

"If you mean the one that happen while at Eggman's base the last time, then yes. I was there." Rouge took her stance with her hand on her hip while running her other hand though her white hair. "I was in the middle of stealing a Chaos Emerald, when that explosion went off." Rouge pulled out a Red Emerald out of her pants as proof. She glanced up at both men, "See? I'm telling the truth."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A Bat's Tale

Rouge still felt the slight pain on her backside where Shadow had slammed her into the tree. She knew she should have said something sooner but she wanted to make sure it was them before approaching them. Rouge waiting carefully while both boys stared at the jewel in her hand, processing this new piece of information. Once she had waited long enough she spoke up, "NOW that we got that settled…" Rouge placed the emerald back into her pocket, "what are you guys doing here? Oh wait, let me guess… you're trying to find a way into Eggman's base, Right?" Which she knew was correct, if they had heard the news, they would be there for only one reason… Dr. Eggman.

"Hmph." Shadow crossed both his arms, Rouge could tell he was in no mood to play, which was what it more fun. "IF you already know, then why do you even bother asking?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I just like hearing that I'm right of course." Rouge quickly turned to Omega, who just stood there not saying anything. "I was surprised that was you Omega at first but then even if you changed your appearance, you still act the same as ever." Omega didn't show any reaction, typical. But Rouge didn't mind, Omega was Omega and he was still a friend. Shadow spoke drawing her attention away from Omega.

"What are you doing here, Rouge?" Rouge didn't feel like giving up the game.

"Some friends of mine wanted me to stop by and see what Eggman's plans are…" It was the truth, or part of the truth, while she did count Topaz as a friend, the rest of the G.U.N's staff can be a little stuffy at times. But what can you expect from a group of government agents. Shadow continued to stare at Rouge.

"Alright, if you what you say is true then you wouldn't mind helping us get in." By the tone of Shadow's tone, she could tell they already knew how they were going to get in.

"Just lead the way." Rouge smiled at Shadow. Both Shadow and Omega walked off while Rouge followed. They lead her quite aways till they were at the edge of a cliff.

'_A cliff, huh?'_ Rouge thought to herself. She took a good look at her surroundings. She guessed that it was a long way down. "Alright boys…" She glanced at them. "I can get the two of you across this, no problem." Shadow was taken aback little.

"And how are you going to do that?" He waited for her answer. Rouge smiled. She pulled out the emerald she had shown them earlier.

"…With this of course." Rouge let them take a good look at it once again. The emerald shined brightly in her hand as if it was smiling itself; fore they shared the same secret. Rouge then took the emerald in both of her hands and walked towards to the edge of the cliff. "Alright boys, are you ready for this?" She waited till the confusion cleared off both boys' faces. Once they had nodded in agreement. Rouge stared back into the gap. '_Alright, here we go.'_ Rouge took a deep breath and started to focus. Rouge could feel the energy escaping the emerald and surrounding her, engulfing her. Her body felt hot, but that was a sign it was working. Her back started to burn, which started to make it hard for her to focus, but she didn't dare stop. She had to do this. Rouge continued to focus. It was then that pain erupted from Rouge's back as she felt bone penetrated her skin. Rouge could feel the sweat beads on her forehead, but she kept going. It was only when she felt the energy slip back into the chaos emerald that she was finally able to relax and collapsed on the ground. Omega ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Rouge nodded and gave Omega a weak smile.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to catch my breath." Rouge could hear Shadow behind her,

"How did you do that?" Rouge smiled once again. She looked back at Shadow who had a somewhat confused look to his face. She glanced back. She knew what Shadow was seeing, and she was happy it had worked a second time. She knew that she had a pair of black wings on her back, her lovely bat- wings.

"It's thanks to the Chaos Emerald here. I think if I wasn't holding on to it when Dr. Eggman's little light show went off, I wouldn't have been able to get my wings back." Sure it was a lot of pain, but it was worth it. After all flying was freedom, her freedom. Rouge cleared her throat. "Well boys…" Rouge stood up and dusted herself off. "…I think it is time we pay Eggman a visit, don't you?" Shadow nodded.

"Agreed." While Omega turn to face the base.

"Affirmative." Shadow joined them at the edge.

"Alright, well then I think the best thing to do is for Omega to give us a running jump start." Shadow looked up towards Omega. Omega nodded in agreement. It was Rouge's turn to speak.

"Then you boys hold on tight don't let go." Rouge jumped up in the air while the boys got in their team's fly formation*. Omega who was on the bottom prepared to jump. He took a deep breath in and made sure he was a good distance from the edge, he started with a jog then broke out in a full on run. Being the power house of the group meant he had a lot more strength then the other two combined. It was up to him to make this jump and tried to get as much distance as he could. When Omega sense the edge was coming, he braced himself and jumped as hard as he could. Omega got to about 1/3 the distance from the jump but it wasn't enough to make it all the way, like he had calculated. It was up to Rouge now.

Rouge was impressed Omega had gotten them this far just from jumping but if he could have made it from just jumping then they wouldn't have needed her. Rouge felt the wind as they were started to fall. Rouge took a deep breath of her own and spread out her wings. It took only seconds from the wind to fill her wings and for the updraft to send them up a few meters. Once the updraft had did its job, Rouge pushed her wings down… then up… then down… she repeated this motion until they were half way across the canyon. "What would you boys do without me?" Rouge could feel the wind in her hair and how she missed it. She loved this feeling; you never know what you'll miss till it's gone. That's why still being able to use her wings like this, she knew she was lucky. Rouge saw the other side was coming up fast just like the strain of carrying the extra weight. Her stamina was draining pretty fast as well. "Almost there…" Rouge was thankfully when the ground appeared to be under Omega's feet. She waited till both boys were on the ground safe from the danger from falling. Rouge landed herself. "Well that wasn't hard…" Shadow replied.

"Indeed." Omega locked on to a door that appeared to be a side entrance.

"We can enter though here, all I need to do is enter the access code." They waited till Omega was done. The watched as the red light on the keypad turned green. "We can enter now. But we still must watch out for Eggman's robots." The irony there was that Omega used to be one of Dr. Eggman's robots as well. As the door clicked open, the team prepared to enter the base.

_**On the other side of Eggman's base…**_

Sonic stood facing towards the direction of Dr. Eggman's base. Behind him were Knuckles and Tails. Which he was happy to have, he knew the two of them would have his back if needed. Sonic spoke up to the two. "Alright guys, are you ready to give it to Eggman?" Knuckles pounded his left hand with his right.

"It's time to put Eggman in his place." Tails nodded.

"Let's go!" With Sonic in the lead, started walking forward.

"Alright let's go knock on the front door."


End file.
